


Across The Galaxy Vol. II

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Across The Galaxy [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien AU, Alternate Universe, Backstory, Brief kissing scene, Character Development, M/M, Marine Craig in a way, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Craig knew better. He knew his father to be wrong. He knew that the other Council members who agreed with his father were wrong.The Kree werenotbad people.Sure, their opinions differed but that didn’t make them wrong and it certainly didn’t make them monsters.And Craig learned that only several years ago when he met a Kree with brilliant green eyes and yellow blonde hair with a vast arrangement of freckles that glistened like stars all over his body.





	Across The Galaxy Vol. II

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr
> 
> Main : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/

They had been following each other across the galaxy for what seemed like a never ending eternity.

The secret meetings that never lasted longer than a few minutes, maybe an hour if they were lucky, with nothing more than a simple kiss exchanged between the two of them.

It was such a difficult thing to endure; being so far away yet so close to the one person you cared for the most in the entire galaxy.

But today was going to be different, or so they hoped, since the Jura and the Kree has agreed to meet with the Council once again to maybe, _hopefully_ , resolve their issues and put and end to this galactic war once and for all.

And because of this everyone had gathered on the peaceful planet of Argo which meant that their paths would, more than likely, cross again. And hopefully for a decent amount of time this time since everyone would be busy.

When Craig exited his ship with the rest of his crew he observed his surroundings. Argo was the most beautiful out of any of the planets he had set foot on; the sky that surrounded the planet was different. It consisted of beautiful shades of blue and purple and had thousands of bright and twinkling stars and other planets off in the distance.

 _No wonder so many people want to live here…_ he spoke to himself with a smile as his eyes scanned the sky high buildings.

Then his eyes scanned nearly every high rise rooftop in search of a familiar ship. And yeah, there were plenty of ships around but there were none that looked like the one that housed a certain blonde Kree.

So he sighed and followed after the others in his unit as they made their way towards the Capitol building.

And it was something that Craig dreaded.

Reason being was because he was the son of a Jurian Politician and an ex-soldier.

So if there was one thing that Craig Tucker knew better than war, it was politics. And let’s just say that he really wished he didn’t.

As a child he got dragged to one too many council meetings to accompany his father.

He had it conditioned into his head at a young age that the Kree were the worst race in the whole entire galaxy.

And everyone who backed them were just as bad as they were.

But Craig knew better. He knew his father to be wrong. He knew that the other Council members who agreed with his father were wrong. 

The Kree were _not_ bad people.

Sure, their opinions differed but that didn’t make them wrong and it certainly didn’t make them monsters.

And Craig learned that only several years ago when he met a Kree with brilliant green eyes and yellow blonde hair with a vast arrangement of freckles that glistened like stars all over his body.

He felt his cheeks growing hot as he started to blush. But he couldn’t help himself. Tweek has that effect on him.

So he groaned and hid his face the best he could, his eyes looking down at his boots as he continued into the meeting room.

It was loud, it was filled with angry politicians and peacekeepers alike who appeared to already be in a seriously heated debate over who only knew what at this point in time.

And it made Craig’s body tense. It made him grit his teeth and bite his tongue to hold back anything he had to say.

Especially when he saw his dad in a very heated debate with some darker skinned Kree man. And he already knew that he wanted to steer clear of that conversation. 

So he turned around and tried to make his way out of the room.

“Craig.”

Well… so much for sneaking away.

He turned around to face his father with a fake smile plastered on his face as he hid his distaste. 

“Come over here my boy.”

Craig couldn’t tell if his father was happy to see him or if he was demanding his son make his presence known. But nonetheless he compiled and made his way over to his father’s side.

“Hi dad,” he kept his voice quiet and his eyes averted to be anywhere but focused on his dad. 

“Tell this Kree,” the word came out of his father’s mouth like venom. Craig couldn’t focus on what his father was saying anymore. He tuned it out and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Son?”

_Oh._

He should probably respond. Craig wanted to disobey and go against his father. He wanted to break away from the grip that his dad had on his shoulders. He wanted to run and isolate himself.

He hated this. He hated that he couldn’t get himse 

So he nodded in agreement and looked up the Kree before him with a spark in his eyes, “it’s none of your concern.”

The words tasted like poison on his tongue. He knew he was better than this but there was something being around his father that brought out the absolute worst in him.

And those were the parts of himself that he hated the most.

“All you Jura are exactly the sa-“

That was it. It was the breaking point for him. Craig didn’t want to hear anymore of this conversation.

He, once again, tuned the argument out that was happening before him as he somehow managed to snake his way out of his father’s grasp so he could distance himself without losing his mind.

Politician’s son be damned, he just wanted to get away from this giant mess of an argument and fast.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd, that seemed like it was never ending, and managed to get himself as far away as he could.

He didn’t even know where he ended up when he finally decided to stop walking but it was quiet and he was alone. So that was good.

And he was thankful. 

Craig took a seat on a nearby bench that was across from a large window, and it gave him the most amazing view of Argo’s setting sun and the stunning architecture.

He smiled to himself and allied his body to completely relax as he took in the sight before him. The only thing that could possibly make this better would be if he was joined by a certain someone who had been on his mind all day.

“Hey.”

Well, speak of the devil. There he was.

Craig looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. The familiar voice that he could easily distinguish in a room of a thousand voices.

So he looked up and smiled brightly as his heartbeat quickened.

“Hey Tweek.”

The blonde took a seat next to Craig, being careful as to not get too close. They knew where they were and they knew that at any given moment someone could walk in on their private little meeting.

But it was hard to do that. It was hard to keep his distance, especially when they were both so close.

Craig’s fingers drummed against the cold marble bench under him and Tweek’s legs were bouncing as the two tried their absolute best to avoid eye contact.

“I’ve missed you,” it was Craig who spoke first and broke the silence between them. “So fucking much…”

“And I’ve missed you.”

Tweek caves first as he took one of Craig’s hands in his own, this fingers intertwining together.

The gesture was simple and loving that it let Craig know that Tweek would always be there for him no matter where they were in the galaxy.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Craig turned to face the man next to him. He decided to say fuck it and get a little braver. He didn’t care if anyone was around or if anyone saw them.

He leaned forward and captured Tweek’s lips with his own. It was gentle and it was quick but it made their heartbeats quicken and their faces turn red.

Tweek sighed, scooting himself in closer and wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck as the black haired man placed a hand on his boyfriend’s knee.

War be damned, Craig loved his boyfriend more than he could even describe in words. 

“Hey Tweek,” Craig’s voice was low and breathy when the two finally pulled apart.

“Yes Craig?”

“How about we go somewhere a little more private? Just the two of us…”

Tweek’s eyes sparkles and his face lit up with the brightest smile Craig had ever seen.

“Yes.”

His voice was quiet but the nod gave Craig all the answer he needed to hear. 

And Craig? Craig felt his face burn and the corners of his mouth tug up into a smile.

So Craig stood and pulled Tweek up to his feet, carefully making their way out of the Capitol building.

Tweek didn’t know where Craig was taking him but at the same time he didn’t care. Just as long as Craig was there with him, that was all that mattered.

Because he would follow him across the galaxy no matter where it lead them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, happy new year!
> 
> I wanted to start off 2019 with a story that I’ve been planning on writing every since I posted the first part back in October.
> 
> A few things : there will be more parts to this story since I’m trying to develop these boys and flesh them out more as characters.
> 
> My girlfriend and I have started a blog based on these characters so you can learn more about them since I’m not going to write every little detail and you can find that here : https://across-the-galaxy-AU.tumblr.com/
> 
> But that’s it.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for taking some time out of your day to read this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> And as always feedback is appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
